What To Do When the Wren Doesn't Sing
by iliathewitch
Summary: When a young woman grieving the loss of her life before finds herself in the Sengoku, what will happen? Will romance blossom? Will family be found? Or will Nobunaga kill the bird that doesn't sing?
1. Chapter 1

Wren was having a very strange day. She was on vacation for one thing, visiting Kyoto Japan. It was busy, but she found herself sitting quietly at a memorial. The guidebook said it was the memorial to Oda Nobunaga and the place where he had died, Honno-ji Temple. After a while, she approached to look at the inscription. Wren gently traced the carving and then screamed as lightning burst into existence around the memorial. It wrapped around her and she shut her eyes to protect them.

It was literally electrifying-terrifying and energizing all at once.

After a moment, she opened her eyes and gaped at her new surroundings. Instead of a small monument in a quiet park, a traditional Japanese temple was burning around her. A man lay on the floor, either asleep or dead, she didn't know. Another man stood poised above him, holding a sword high.

"What the actual fuck!" Wren yelled. She coughed a little, then flung herself forward in a burst of energy. The standing man turned and fled as she approached. She dropped to her knees beside the prone man and shook his shoulder.

His hand shot up and grabbed her roughly by the wrist.

"Do not touch me woman." His voice was deep, but cold. Wren shook his grip off to stand.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. There's a fire, let's get the fuck outta here before you lecture me." She yanked him to his feet and let him guide her out of the temple.

After they made it a decent distance away, she stepped away from him and removed her backpack to check it for sparks. He studied her as she did so. She looked up at last satisfied that her bag was unharmed, and frowned at his expression.

"What?"

"You are a strange woman." He said. "Most people are far more respectful of me.

"Really?" she drawled. "Anyways, could you tell me where I am?"

"You don't know?"

"I guess I got a bit disoriented?" Wren hedged. Something about the man seemed familiar, not to mention extremely dangerous.

"That-" he pointed to the still burning temple" is Honno-ji temple."

"You're kidding." She said flatly. "Honno-ji burned down almost 500 years ago."

He frowned.

"You speak far too familiarly to Lord Nobunaga!" A strange man's voice cut through the night. Wren turned to look at the speaker, but did a double take when she heard the name.

"Lord...Nobunaga?" She stared at the man who had pulled her out of the burning temple. "Oh, holy hell." She pinched her thigh hard. "Okay, that hurt... " She trailed off.

"Woman?"

Wren started to rub her temples.

"What in the ever-loving fuck? How in the name of everything holy did I fucking time travel?!"

She was shaking now, breathing quickly and shallowly. Her hands had switched from rubbing her temples to pulling on her hair. She could hear the two men discussing her, but they sounded far away.

"Could you tell me your name?" This was a more gentle voice, still male. More mellow.

"...Wren," she replied softly.

"Can you let go of your hair for me Wren?" Shakily she nodded and made a conscious effort to make her fingers let go.

"Alright, I've sent for some tea. Do you want to sit down?"

Again, she nodded and then finally looked up at the man talking to her. He was stunning. Beautiful, with silver hair that fell perfectly into place and purple eyes that were kind. In fact, he practically radiated kindness.

Wren grabbed her bag and followed him into a tent that had been set up nearby. On the ground were several cushions. He guided her onto one and she half-collapsed onto it.

Next she unzipped her backpack and rummaged around for her phone and headphones. After a brief search she set her headphones over her ears and clicked play. Tea appeared beside her on a small low table.

Several cups of tea and 5 or 6 songs later, Wren his pause and removed her headphones.

Instantly the tent went silent around her. She looked up from putting her headphones back in her bag and flushed.

Six men in traditional Japanese clothing sat around the low table in the tent. The man she had rescued from Honno-ji sat at the head of the table. The man who had guided her into the tent sat to her right. All the others were unfamiliar to her.

"Feeling better Wren?" That was the silver-haired man.

"A bit. Thank you for the tea."

The tent fell silent again. Her eyes were drawn automatically to the man at the head of the table. Oda Nobunaga, the Devil King of 6th Heaven, who had almost unified Japan. Wren frowned slightly. Hadn't the guidebook said Nobunaga died at Honno-ji because he'd been betrayed by one of his vassals? She shrugged and shook off the worry. She'd deal with the possibility of causing an alternate timeline later. Now she should be paying attention to her surroundings.

"Now that Wren has calmed down, it is time for introductions. And an explanation." Nobunaga spoke commandingly.

First was the man sitting to the left of Nobunaga. He named himself as Date Masamune. Wild brown hair, one blue eye with its pair covered by an eyepatch. He wore primarily blue clothing.

Next was the man on the other side of Nobunaga. Tokugawa Ieyasu. She stared a little at him. He was pretty, with white-blond hair and green eyes. So that was the man who unified Japan and created the Tokugawa Shogunate. He looked almost...delicate. Wren decided to never say that to him.

The next man had windswept sandy colored hair and brown eyes. Toyotomi Hideyoshi. His outer clothing was the same red as Nobunaga wore, but the underlayer was green.

The silver-white haired man with a fox-grin was next. He named himself Akechi Mitsuhide. Wren did a quick double take. Wasn't he the man who had attacked Honno-ji temple and forced Nobunaga to commit suicide?

Lastly was the silver-haired kind man who sat beside her. Ishida Mitsunari. He wore white and purple clothing.

Silence fell for a moment before Mitsunari nudged her.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Wren Augustine." She frowned for a moment. Shouldn't she use her last name first though? "Augustine is my family name." She clarified.

"And how did you come to be in Honno-ji temple at the precise moment to save Lord Nobunaga?" Demanded Hideyoshi.

"Fuck if I know." She shrugged.

"Explain." Hideyoshi was relentless.

"How can I explain if I have no idea what happened?" she shot back.

"How do you not know what happened?" Hideyoshi was almost shouting.

"I'm not a fucking expert in temporal physics. Time travel is kind of a new thing to me!"

"Enough." Nobunaga's voice cut between the two of them. Wren looked down at her lap.

"Wren, why do you think you have time traveled?" That was Mitsunari asking.

"Well, what year is it?"

"Year 10 of the Tensho," he replied. When she frowned in confusion he added, "1582 by the Western reckoning."

"Right. That's why. I was born in 1996 by Western reckoning. Last time I checked a calendar, it was 2019.

"What?!" Demanded Masamune.

"Yep." Wren popped the 'p'. There was a moment of stunned silence. Then they were all yelling and conferring. She heard at least one statement that the smoke had addled her mind. Another that she was simply crazy. Still another that she was lying to get attention. Only Nobunaga kept quiet.

Finally, the black-haired daimyo stood. Silence fell as he walked over to where Wren was sitting. He drew his sword and pointed it at her throat.

"Prove it." His voice was deep and commanding.

"Please stop." She whispered. Panic was welling up again. Old traumas were beginning to make themselves known. Soon, she knew, she would break down. Already tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

"_Prove_ it." Nobunaga repeated. The tip of his sword dug into her throat. A thin trickle of blood ran down her neck. And the instant Wren felt it, she was lost.

She screamed and the floodgates opened. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she begged, pled, and screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Nobunaga jerked his sword back in surprise when the woman screamed. He found himself staring as she spoke to someone that wasn't there. Then she said father. She was begging her father not to hurt her anymore, to not be mad, then she was just screaming. Her arms raised to protect her head as she curled in on herself, making herself as small a target as possible.

Nobunaga saw his men glance at each other. No one knew how to respond to the suddenly screaming woman. He sheathed his sword and frowned. Would she come out of it on her own? But how long would that take? Even after only a few seconds, it was becoming irritating.

Then, as suddenly as she had started, the woman stopped screaming. Instead harsh sobs wracked her body as she let out little broken whimpers.

"I'll be good, I promise. Please don't hurt me anymore father." She kept repeating the same words as she lowered her arms.

Nobunaga snapped into action.

"Mitsunari, send for tea and soup."

"Yes my lord," Mitsunari ducked out of the tent.

"Hideyoshi, blankets." Hideyoshi nodded and left.

"The rest of you, organize the camp. We leave for Azuchi in half an hour."

The others left and Nobunaga took Mitsunari's seat by the woman. He did nothing until the soup and tea arrived. He indicated the space before the woman and the servant left it there. Soon after the servant returned with blankets.

After the servant left, Nobunaga took a blanket and wrapped it around the woman's shoulders.

"Woman." Her head jerked up and her tear-stained gaze hesitantly met his. Her eyes widened and she tried to move away.

"Cease woman." He commanded. "I will not harm you. Drink your tea." He pointed at the cup on the tray before her. Her eyes darted between the cup and him as she slowly reached for the tea.

She sipped at the tea for a while as her breathing steadied and her tears eased. Finally she set the empty cup down and rubbed her sleeve against her eyes.

"Eat the soup." He commanded. Again she obeyed.

"Okay." She whispered as she picked up the spoon. Soon the soup was gone as well. She set the spoon down gently.

"What happened?" Nobunaga finally asked. He had never seen anyone act that way and he hated his ignorance.

"You caused a panic attack and triggered a traumatic episode."

"Explain." He demanded.

"I have issues with my past. You caused them to come to the surface."

"You are a strange contradiction woman." Nobunaga mused. "You speak to me as an equal, yet you quiver before my sword."

"Yeah, well, I can't really help it." She sighed. "It's my fucking brain chemist...ry…"

"What is wrong?"

"Oh no! Oh fuck!" She burst out. Then she lunged for her bag.

Nobunaga watched in confusion as she opened each pocket and pulled out every item within-many of which were unfamiliar to him.

"Phone. Headphones. Bullet Journal. Notebook. Notebook. Pen case. Tarot cards. Tarot cards. Oracle cards. Spare clothes. Toothbrush. Toothpaste. Wallet. Solar charger. Med #1. Med #2. Oh, thank goodness. Okay, how much have I got…"

She opened the strange orange bottles and eyed the contents.

"Okay, should be good for about a month… Oh, hell. What am I going to do about the withdrawal?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I take medicine to help keep myself healthy, but if I stop taking it, I'm going to be sick." She gave him a simple explanation.

"Pack your things woman. It is time to leave for Azuchi."

She jumped at his commanding tone, then nodded and obeyed. He rose.

She allowed the blanket to slide from her shoulders and stood. Then she hoisted her bag onto her back.

Nobunaga led the way out of the tent. The others assembled as they approached. She was following him at a distance, staring curiously at the surroundings.

"My lord," Hideyoshi spoke. "We are ready to move out."

"Very well. Woman, you ride with me."

"No thank you." She stepped away. "I think I'm just going to find a cliff and step off. Solve all my problems just like that."

"That really doesn't sound like a good idea Wren," Mitsunari said. Mitsuhide laughed lightly.

"Let the woman do as she pleases. She is insane anyways." He said snidely.

Her bag hit the ground with a thud. Nobunaga watched amused as she stalked forward and slapped Mitsuhide hard across the face.

"You know what asshole? I am sick and tired of all this bullshit! I have fucking time traveled, and apparently no one here believes me! But I can tell ALL your dirty secrets! Want them out in the open? Just fucking try me, I will! So say one more derogatory word about me and everything you hold dear will be on the line! Got it buster?"

Then she turned on her heel and walked back to Nobunaga's side, grabbed her bag, and began to walk off into the woods. She gave one last parting shot.

"Fuck this shit, I'm OUT!"

"Hideyoshi." He said.

"Yes my lord." Hideyoshi started after her. The others turned to watch. He grabbed her wrist. She turned and said something to him. Then she gave a grin and kneed him the groin. Hideyoshi crumpled, releasing her wrist.

And then she continued serenely on her way. Masamune and Mitsuhide burst out laughing. Nobunaga felt a smile appear on his lips.

"Masamune. Go fetch her." He commanded.

"Sure, I'll go get the lass." Masamune strode off. And for his troubles, he got a head butted to his nose. Down he went.

By that time, Hideyoshi had finally gotten to his feet. Masamune clutched his face, blood streaming from between his fingers. Hideyoshi stumbled slightly and then straightened. He walked after her and caught her by the shoulder. She dragged her feet, but he kept a firm grip on her as he yanked her back toward Nobunaga.

"Let go of me fuckboi!" She yelled. "I'm not having anything to do with all this bullshit!"

"You will do as Lord Nobunaga says." Hideyoshi snapped back.

"Fuck off! Let go of me!" Masamune grabbed her other shoulder with his free hand. Together the two men dragged her back to Nobunaga and the others.

She struggled for a while, then just stopped. She sighed and slumped.

"Fine." She muttered. "But I am not happy about this."

"Noted. Take off your bag." She obeyed quietly, without any of the fight that had just been present within her. A servant took it from her and tied it to the saddle.

Nobunaga mounted then pulled her into the saddle. She sat stiffly in front of him, touching him as little as possible. Around them the others mounted. As soon as all were ready, Nobunaga spurred the horse into motion. She squeaked in surprise and jerked.

"Relax. If you don't, you are more likely to fall." He said into her ear. She jumped at this and snapped back,

"Sorry, it's not like I've ever ridden a horse before!"

Nobunaga paused before speaking again. She had never ridden a horse before?

"For starters, relax. Lean back." Slowly she obeyed. Her back touched his chest and he realized she was cold again. After a moment of tenseness, she relaxed completely against him.

"Sorry," She said softly. "I don't mean to cause trouble. I'm just scared and very out of my depth."

She sounded close to tears again. Nobunaga felt something clench in his chest. She was afraid and thought she was alone.

Carefully, he reached up with his right hand and pressed her head against his shoulder.

"Rest."

She nodded and gently turned her head so her nose was touching his collarbone.

"Thank you."

Soon her breathing evened out and she nuzzled against him as she slept.

Nobunaga kept his gaze on the road ahead as he pondered the puzzle that was the woman in his arms: she rescued him from a burning temple, but panicked upon realizing that she had time traveled. She cursed better than any sailor, but couldn't deal with having a sword at her throat. And then there was the way she seemed to look to him for comfort without meaning to. Finally there was the strange urge he had to take care of her.

Nobunaga was drawn from his pondering a as they reached Azuchi Castle. He shook her gently and she jerked up, slamming her head into his chin.

"Ow! Mother_fucker_!" She yelled. He leaned back to avoid bashing heads again.

Several of the others turned to look at them. Hideyoshi turned back and rode up to them.

"Are you alright, my lord?"

"I am fine Hideyoshi."

"Goody for you. Me, I want an ice pack." She grumbled.

"Why are you so disrespectful?" Demanded Hideyoshi.

"Because I'm not used to the damn caste system here. Where I'm from everyone is equal!"

That silenced him. All the warlords stared at her in wonder.

"Everyone is equal?" Hideyoshi asked at last.

"Yes. So I'm sorry, I'm not used to having lords and such around!"

"That's…" Nobunaga was at a rare loss for words. "That's amazing. You, woman, you are going to be my lucky charm. First you rescue me from Honno-ji, and now I learn that you are proof that we succeed!"

"Fan-fucking-tastic! Okay. First of all, stop calling me woman. I have a name, it's Wren. Use it or I'll start calling you Lord Jackass. Second, I am not an object. Don't treat me like one."

Again, silence reigned for a moment. Then Nobunaga burst out laughing.

"Very well Wren. Now, welcome to Azuchi Castle."


	3. Chapter 3

Wren looked around in amazement. Azuchi Castle was one that hadn't survived to modern times, according to the guidebook. And she hadn't really had the opportunity to visit a Japanese castle from the Sengoku Era before she had ended up _in_ the Sengoku Era. Her life was so weird. Then a realization hit her. She had missed a good 6-7 hours of sleep. No wonder she was grumpy and out of sorts.

A strand of hair fell into her face. She frowned. Her hair looked totally black, instead of the pastel rose gold it was supposed to be.

"Damn soot." She muttered.

"What was that?" Nobunaga's voice rumbled through his chest and, thanks to the fact that that her back was pressed up against his chest, through her as well.

"Oh, I need a bath. I'm covered in soot and ash. Honestly, you probably need one as well."

Wren tried to shake off the effect his voice had had on her. Damn but she was always a sucker for a deep voice. It had gotten her into trouble on more than one occasion and only paid off once. Her mind drifted to her fiance for a moment and she felt a wave of sadness sweep through her. She shook it off as she felt the man behind her shift.

Nobunaga laughed and dismounted with ease. Nervousness shot through her as she contemplated dismounting and she looked at him with fear in her eyes.

Seeing this, the warlord easily lifted her from the horse and set her down gently.

"Thanks." She felt her face heat up a little as he kept a hold of her waist. With a large effort, Wren stepped back. Why did he feel so comfortable to her?

She wondered quietly as she followed him and the other warlords into the castle proper. Mitsunari walked beside her.

"Umm...Mitsunari?"

"Yes Wren?"

"What exactly is going to happen to me?" A little of her nervousness crept into her voice.

"I don't know exactly, but not to worry. Lord Nobunaga always has a plan."

"If you say so, Mitsunari," She said doubtfully. Masamune slung an arm over her shoulders.

"He always has a plan lass." He reassured her.

"That's great. Now get off me." Wren shrugged his arm off. Masamune gave her a hurt look.

"I don't like being touched by people I don't know." She explained.

"Yet you had very little trouble cuddling up to our Lord," Mitsuhide pointed out with a sly look. She frowned.

"I guess he reminds me of someone." She said after a moment's thought. The rest of the walk passed in silence as she tried to figure out who the warlord reminded her of. They filed into a large hall with a dais on one end. Nobunaga took his place on the dais as the others took up the same positions they had held in the tent.

Wren fidgeted nervously as she stood in the doorway. Mitsunari flashed her a quick smile in an attempt to reassure her. He really was very kind.

"Wren." Nobunaga recaptured her attention with ease. "Approach."

She obeyed with some trepidation. Carefully she knelt before the dais. He reached out and took hold of her chin. She flinched slightly and felt her heart rate shoot through the roof. Wren struggles to stay calm as he turned her face one way, then the other, studying her.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and smacked his hand away. Then, realizing what she had just done, she curled into a ball with her hands protecting her head.

"How dare you strike Lord-Wren are you alright?" Hideyoshi started to berate her as she curled into her ball.

"Please don't hurt me too much! I'm sorry!" She managed to get out between gasps.

She started as a large, warm hand settled gently in her head. Slowly she looked up. Nobunaga's touch was gentle now, offering the same comfort he had offered as they rode.

"Hideyoshi will not harm you. I have decided. Wren, you are a woman with fortune's favor. You will stay here in Azuchi. Spend your days as you will."

"What?" She asked blankly. Then, she shrugged. "Eh, whatever. Can I go take a bath now?"

Nobunaga began to laugh.

"You truly are a strange woman."

"Yeah, I know. Seriously, bath. Please?" She uncurled from her ball and looked up at him pleadingly.

"Hideyoshi, arrange a room for the new Oda princess. Assign a maid to serve her."

"Yes, Lord Nobunaga." Hideyoshi guided the stunned young woman out of the hall. He flagged down a passing maid and gave her a flurry of instructions.

"Wren, you'll go with Kinu here, your bag has already been taken to a room for you. Kinu will take you to the bathing chambers and fetch new clothes for you before taking you to your room. I'll come give you a tour of Azuchi after the War Council."

"Thank you Hideyoshi." She said as he turned back into the council room. Then she spoke to Kinu. "He's really organized."

"Indeed, my lady." The maid bowed deeply. "If you would follow me?"

"Sure." Kinu lead Wren down the porch. Wren followed carefully, not wanting to get lost, but also took some time to gaze out at the beautiful garden. Soon they turned away from the covered porch and down a path deeper into the garden. Wren gasped when they reached their destination. A hot spring!

"How lovely!" She exclaimed. Kinu guided Wren into the bath house and showed her where the towels were.

"Thank you, Kinu."

"My lady," Kinu bowed deeply again, then turned and left.

Soon Wren was in the water and she gave a sigh of contentment at the warmth. It was the perfect temperature for her, not too hot or cold. After scrubbing her hair for a while and then letting it soak, she finally decided that it was time to get out. She dried off then frowned. Her clothes were gone. In their place was an elegant kimono.

"Ummm…Kinu?" She called.

"Yes my lady?" The maid entered swiftly.

"Could I just have a yukata please? I'm not really comfortable in kimono."

"But my lady, you are a princess of the Oda clan! It would not be right for you to simply wear a yukata!"

"Just, please? It's been a really long day and I just need to relax," Wren said tiredly. "I promise, I'll make sure you won't get in trouble."

"Very well my lady." Kinu retreated from the room. Wren sat down on the bench and began to absent-mindedly towel her hair dry. Then she divided it in two parts and put them up into two round buns atop her head. Kinu returned, carrying a beautiful pale red yukata.

Wren took it from her and dressed quickly, but carefully.

"Thank you, Kinu."

"I'll show you to your room now, my lady."

They walked through the garden and returned to the covered porch. After a little while Kinu stopped in front of a sliding panel and opened it. Inside was an elegant room. Wren frowned a little but entered when she caught sight of her bag within.

Kinu closed the panel behind her, leaving Wren alone in the room.

"Might as well unpack," she said to no one. The futon was left alone, but the small table was soon covered in pens, notebooks, and cards. Her meds were placed meticulously on the corner nearest the futon. Then she sat back and decided to meditate for a little bit to clear her head.

Wren knelt on the floor by the table, placed her hands in her lap, and closed her eyes. She let her mind flow freely where it would. Soon it drifted to the events from the night prior but after at least 10 minutes of trying to make sense of the time travel, she gave up and let her mind drift away from it again.

She was drawn from her meditations by a knock on the door.

"Wren?" She jerked a little in surprise. "I'm coming inside."

She heard the door slide open and turned to face the person entering.

Hideyoshi smiled down at Wren.

"Do you like your room? I hope Kinu treated you well."

"It's nice Hideyoshi. Kinu was very nice. But she said something about my being treated like a princess of the Oda clan. What did she mean by that?"

"Lord Nobunaga declared you to be a princess of the Oda clan. But let's get you acclimated to the castle."

He offered her a hand to raise her to her feet. Wren took it and mumbled a little as her knees cracked. She stood.

"That hurt. Rassafrassafrassafrass."

"Are you alright, Wren?" Hideyoshi looked at her confused.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just have old man knees."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Means my knees hurt like hell. Anyways, don't you have a castle to show me around?" Wren decided to change the subject, and the castle tour seemed like a good idea as a counter topic. Hideyoshi considered for a moment then shrugged and led the way out of her room.

She pulled her hand away from him and followed him at a distance. Just a few steps, but she stayed back as far as she could without being too far to hear. Wren found herself incredibly reluctant to be too near to him. He gave her a weird vibe of not trusting her. Finally he seemed to have enough of having to turn to talk to her.

"What are you doing Wren?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Listening?"

"Yes, I understood that but why so far back?"

"You don't like me." She said flatly. "I don't like being around people that give me negative vibes. I have to listen to you. But I don't have to be overly close to you."

There was a stunned silence. Hideyoshi because she had been so blunt (Wren assumed) and Wren because she had let her thoughts slip through her filter.

Finally she opened her mouth to speak.

"Sorry Hideyoshi. I didn't mean to-"

"What. Didn't mean to what? Speak the truth?" His voice was flat. Wren immediately pulled back and wrapped her arms around herself.

"...Be rude." She finished at last.

"I don't care if you're rude, Wren." Hideyoshi said. "I care that you're likely an assassin sent to gain Lord Nobunaga's trust then betray him."

"Stupid!" She snapped back, letting her anger get the best of her. "If I wanted him dead, don't you think I would've let the shady guy with a sword do my work in the burning temple?!"

"There was an assassin in Honno-ji?!" Demanded Hideyoshi.

"That's what I just said you moron!"

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you a moron, but clearly the words I should've used are fucking idiot!"

"Be silent!"

"Fuck you!" And she felt her temper truly hit the breaking point. She spun on her heel and stalked away, desperate to escape from the situation. Wren walked away without even thinking of retracing her steps to her room. Soon she was utterly lost in the gardens, but she honestly didn't care right then. Instead she decided to sing at the top of her lungs one of the rudest songs she knew. Fucked with an Anchor.


	4. Chapter 4

Evening was falling as Nobunaga gazed out from the balcony of his tenshu, sake in hand. He was pensive that evening. The woman who had saved him from Honno-ji temple was truly a mystery. Yet for some reason she felt familiar. He couldn't quite put his finger on it and it was driving him up the wall.

But her audacity and lack of respect was intriguing, as was her reaction to a drawn sword. He had never seen anyone react like she had. And he found himself unable to predict how she would react. She didn't fall into any easy categories. Most people he met fell into simple categories that allowed him to predict how they would react to things.

The most recent attempt on his life was also weighing on Nobunaga's mind. Who would burn a temple to attack him? His list of enemies was long, perhaps longer than it should be, but he was on a quest to unify Japan. He couldn't afford to seem weak. Already there were rumors spreading that he had fallen at Honno-ji. A revolt seemed inevitable. He sighed.

Then a flash of movement caught his attention. He glanced down from his place on the balcony to see a figure emerge from the garden. Startlingly pale, it almost seemed a ghost. Then he saw Mitsunari approach the figure with a friendly wave. Was that the woman-Wren?

He made his mind up in an instant. She would warm his bed tonight.

A moment later a servant was on the way to summon her to his chamber.

Nobunaga allowed a smile to grace his lips in anticipation of her. Despite having been covered in soot, her clothing had been quite form-fitting earlier, allowing him to enjoy the fullness of her figure.

Soon there was a knock on his door.

"Enter." He commanded. The door slid open and a strange apparition entered his chambers. Pale red yukata complimenting hair and skin even paler, with eyes a brilliant shade of blue. Her hair looked like a paler version of the color of sakura flowers.

"Lord Nobunaga?" She said in a soft voice. Her question was clear. _Why am I here?_ He smirked a little.

"Come here woman." Wren obeyed, but she kept her eyes cautiously on him. It was very clear that she had no idea what was coming and was also trying to figure him out. She stopped a pace away from his seated position.

Nobunaga patted the floor next to him with his free hand. Carefully, she knelt. As though she wasn't used to the yukata, he realized. Quickly he took a drink of sake to mask his realization.

She was still a little ways from his side. Content to let her wait for a while, he sipped at his sake.

But Wren surprised him by speaking.

"If this is about what happened with Hideyoshi, I'm not sorry. And I'm certainly not apologizing."

"What happened with Hideyoshi?" He asked.

"I cussed him out and walked off on him." She stated simply. He laughed at her explanation and she looked at him a little startled.

Nobunaga offered her the sake cup.

"That is quite amusing."

"Glad you think so," Wren muttered. She didn't take the cup. "No thanks, I don't drink."

"Whyever not?" he was curious now.

"Personal reasons," She said shortly. He waited for her to continue. She didn't.

"You are a mystery woman-"

"Wren." She cut in.

"What?"

"Wren. My name is Wren. I seem to recall telling you to use it."

"Very well, Wren. You are a mystery and I have decided that you will warm my bed tonight."

_SLAP_

She swung at him with all the fury of a woman offended. Why, he did not know. Most would be honored to warm his bed, even if only for one night.

Wren stood clumsily and started toward the door. Hastily Nobunaga stood and walked swiftly after her. He caught her by the wrist and pulled her to him.

"Let _go_ of me!" She faced away from him and pulled. He merely tightened his grip.

"Look at me, Wren." He commanded.

Furious she did, her eyes were watery but her jaw was set as she scowled at him with all the vehemence she could muster.

"_Let go._" She repeated.

"In a moment." He said. "Why were you so offended by that?"

"I wish I was back in the present," she snapped. "I'd have you arrested for sexual assault and then have a restraining order placed against you! I'd never have to see you again!"

"Tell me why and I'll let you go."

"Because I don't know you, I haven't given consent, and most importantly, you didn't fucking ask me! You don't get to decide for me!"

"I am a lord," he stated bluntly.

"That doesn't mean you own me dickwad!" She snarled back, venom in her voice. "I told you why, now let me go!"

"Will you run off if I let you go?" He asked.

"...Probably." Wren admitted. "I'm very upset and want to be alone."

"Wren." Nobunaga injected some sincerity into his voice. "If I swear no harm will come to you in this chamber, will you sit and speak with me?"

"Just talk?" She sounded wary, but calmer.

"Just talk," he reassured. "I would know more about you."

"Okay…"

Gently he released her then placed a hand on her elbow to guide her back down. Wren followed his guidance and sat carefully across from where he had been sitting on the balcony. Satisfied that she would remain there, he took his seat once more as well.

They sat in silence as she seemed to study him and he carefully considered his questions.

Finally Nobunaga broke the silence.'

"Tell me of your home."


	5. Chapter 5

Wren had been working up her courage to say something when Nobunaga had spoken.

"My home…" she paused for a moment. "I'm from far to the east of here. It's very different. The country I was born in was founded on principles of equality. Whether or not it actually is equal in practice is debatable. Especially in certain areas. But most people are decent. I grew up in a fairly large city, something like 8 million people, if I remember right."

"8 million people?!" Nobunaga sounded unbelieving.

"Yeah, I know, lots of people. But it had a weirdly small town feel to it. I love my hometown. Though there were bad areas of course."

Here she paused and looked down over Azuchi's castle town. Then she looked up at the sky and gave a soft gasp. There were so many stars visible!

"What is it woma-Wren?" He asked.

"There are so many stars!" She exclaimed. "You couldn't see this many stars where I'm from unless you left the city and traveled for hours!"

"Really?" _Oh shit_. She thought. That had definitely piqued his interest. This was a dangerous man. Was it really wise to be telling him of her home in the future?

"Wren?" His deep voice broke through her thoughts and she shrugged. Whatever. It wasn't like there was really any chance of her ever getting back home. Not that there was much to go back to, anyways.

"Sorry. There are a lot of lights that run constantly where I'm from. They cause light pollution and we can't see the stars. Which is a real shame in my opinion, I love the stars and space."

"Space?"

"The emptiness between the stars and planets in the sky. Astronomy and astrology are two of my favorite pastimes."

Wren smiled a bit as she thought of the fun times she had spent studying the stars and their movements across the heavens. Then she shook herself back to the present (past?) before she could get caught in the melancholy that would come from thinking of the good times gone past.

Nobunaga looked out over the castle town thoughtfully, sake cup in hand. His other rested on the low table. She found herself itching to do nothing and just sit in silence for a time. His presence brought comfort in a way that she hadn't felt for a long time. Her late fiance had offered this feeling.

So, sure that the silence would last a while, Wren allowed herself to delve a little into the memories she suppressed for the most part due to the pain they brought her.

Her late fiance had been a tall, handsome man named Quarrie. Red hair that fell in waves around his shoulders and green eyes the same color as emeralds. A deep voice that had carried a deep Scottish brough that had always offered her comfort. They had never set a date for the wedding but had always intended to do something small.

Wren smiled sadly as she pulled herself out of her remembrance. Quarrie would have wanted her to move on. In fact, she knew that he had wanted that.

She gave herself a little shake and focused on her surroundings once more. To her surprise she found that Nobunaga was looking at her quizzically.

"What?"

"Why are you so mournful?" He asked. She felt her lip tremble slightly. But she forced herself to look stoically back.

"I'm fine." She said as resolutely as she could manage. Which, in truth, wasn't very. Thinking of Quarrie always made her choke up nowadays. It was part of why she had travelled to Japan from America. To get away from all the memories. To avoid thinking of the things that could have been and being in the places he should be with her. Going somewhere where he had never been but had wanted to go was somewhat bittersweet but that was better than just bitter.

"What is wrong Wren?"

"Don't you dare act like-like you care!" She stumbled over the words. "I'm just-just…"

Tears welled up. Wren blinked furiously to keep them at bay. A gentle hand landed on hers on the table.

"Wren. If you will not talk to me then talk to someone soon. But it is late. And the new Oda princess needs her rest."

"Why do you care?" she snapped.

"I do not know. And I intend to solve the mystery that you are Wren." He gave a strange smile. She shivered a little looking at it, but it in a strange way felt familiar.

"Good luck with that." She stood with care. "Now I just need to find my room again."

"Come." Again a gentle hand at her elbow. Nobunaga guided her to the stairs and told her directions. Then he vanished back into his room. Wren followed his directions and returned to her room. After sitting a long time in the dim light of the lantern, she pulled out her tarot cards and began to shuffle. But for once the cards offered no clear answers. Even after several attempts and multiple decks.

So, with a sigh, she put her cards away, took her nightly medication, blew out the candle, and laid down to sleep.

Sleep was a long time in coming to Wren, her thoughts consumed by bittersweet memories of Quarrie.

Finally she drifted off, tears drying on her cheeks and pain in her heart.


End file.
